fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra Taiyou
Terra Taiyou, Earth Shaker ''or as he is Sometimes called ''The Earth and Moon, Is the Most well known S-Class Mage of Harpy Wing. He is most noted for his use of Gravity and Earth Magic both his most used Magics. He is also the Former Mentor and Teacher of Roji Tenchi. Appearance He is often seen wearing a white jacket which reveals his muscular abs and has short sleeves revealing his arm. His pants are often black usually having a belt on them with the Elite Team symbol as the head piece.He seems to enjoy having his hair long no one really knows why. Personality He is often remarked as the caring egotistic type. He is often very egotistical although not so much that he annoys everyone.His ego comes from his own prowess being the fourth strongest mage of the guild, arguably the Third if not the second. Although he is Arrogant that doesn't mean he isn't kind he will often to the amazement of others actually protect those he feels need to be protected and sometimes will go out of his way to help others. He is quite often Known for on purposely going into fights or starting fights with dark mages. This comes from him thinking he is practically Invincible if not unstoppable in battle. Sometimes he will even for his own amusement face off against his own guild mates to some of their own annoyance. When he does spar against his own guild mates it is usually against Vash Speedy because of their long standing friendship. He is often quite kind and caring to his Lover Azure. He is often worried about her because she is the weakest mage in the Harpy Wing Elite Team. Even though he worries about her, he understands she needs to work so he lets her do what she must although he will usually ask that she at least take another team member with her. He seems to prefer that Asa go with her though mainly because Asa is another girl. He also seems tp have a ragefulness to him when it comes to the safety and well being of his guild mates. This is showcased when he went almost ballistic when his guild members were literally demolished and put on critical status when C.H.A.O.S. literally almost obliterated the guild on first contact. He recklessly fought and almost killed one of their members. The only other time he has gone this ballistic is when he saw Azure almost killed in a mission decimating a whole town in his rage. History At this point not much is known about Terra's past before he joined Harpy Wing although before he joined Azure it was stated that he began dating Azure and has been dating her since then even having them both join the guild at the sametime to be together. He met Vash on Vash's first day in the guild and instantly took a liking to him and grew to think of him as a younger brother of sorts. The two then throughout the years began sparring together accelerating Vash's growth as a mage and making him one of the few members of the Guilds elite team. It is unknown currently when Asa and Terra met but it is suggested that they met shortly after Azure joined the guild the two became friends. He mentored Roji for a few years teaching some of his magic's, By Terra's words this was the funnest years he had had at Harpy Wing because of all the fun it was to fight Roji, Terra never had to hold back against Roji ever. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Seemingly Invincible Durability - 'Similar to how Roji can take the full brunt of an enemies attack, Terra can as well but unlike Roji who can be noted that when ganged up upon will lose in durability Terra seems to be able to take multiple powerful attacks from strong mages with relative ease being able to take down a whole Dark Guild on by himself and win with no difficulty. '''Brutal Strength - '''through rigorous training and natural ability Terra has gotten his strength to the peak of its compacity being able to take down opponents with his strength alone. His Strength is comparable to a Wizard Saints. '''Unmatched Hand to Hand skills - '''Having trained a lot in his younger days his skill in hand to hand combat is unmatched compared to most fighters. He is the master fighter in hand to hand combat in the WIngs of Magic. '''Quick Reflexes -' Having trained for a time against a user of Heavenly body magic and especially a user of Meteor he has gained an incredible amount of reflexes being able to dodge many quick mages ,even his own Teammate Vash Speedy a mage renowned for his Speed, attacks with ease. As stated by Vash, "He is a quick dodger as well as a quick counter being able to keep up with me when I'm using my High Speed Magic". '''Master Weapon User: while notably not one of his well more known traits he has been known to use the weapons he creates with his Earth-Make magic with masterful ease. He will often make swords though being as they are the more quicker weapons to create and use, but he has been known when being put into a corner to use an Axe to such a degree that he has earned the nicknamed the Cornered Axe Giant. Magical Genius: Magical Abilities/Magic Crushing Magic Power - '''he often has to keep his own Magic power in check from his adverse amounts of Magic power. His magic power is so strong that he is able to literally kill people if he doesn't lower it on purposely. He will rarely ever run out of Magic power when Fighting. Although he has gained great control of his magic power over the years he will still release his magic power accidentally knocking out a few by standards till he catches it. Although a person with strong enough magic power can resist the effect of his massive amounts of Magic power. '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. * Magic Power Manipulation: An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Although not a frequent user of this it is the sole reason that most people don't simply die around Terra or faint. ** Aura Shield: He uses his massive Magic power to constantly have a shield on him around him of his magic power. THis shield allows him to virtually take on hits he normally wouldn't be able to take and is the sole reason he is able to take on whole guilds all at once. ** Aura Shockwave: He suddenly releases a large amount of his Magic power in a shockwave. This can force many a mage back with the tremendous amounts of pressure from his magic power. This Technique is mainly used as a determinant of sorts against weaker mages since he honestly doesn't want to fight "the weakest of flies" as he says. Earth Magic - '''Terra's Name sake Magic and one of his two most strongest. As said by Terra if you know how to control the Earth the rest of it is not far behind. He is an efficient user of Earth Magic often being a true devil with it crumbling his foes with a single spell of it. * '''Ultimate Quake: '''terra stomps his foot on the Ground causing a massive Earthquake able to destroy a whole City. Eterano also seems to spout out of the ground when he stomps his foot as if he is summoning a Volcano from the Earth around him. * '''Earthen Spikes: '''by either snapping his fingers,clapping his hands or by having his foot stomp the ground, Terra Creates Spikes to attack his Enemy from the Surrounding Earth. * '''Earthen Tomb: '''A trapping Spell of sorts. By Clapping his Hands he literally Creates a Tomb of Rock and Earth around his Opponent. * '''Erupting Mt Hiro: '''Similar to Roji's Mt Hiro spell, This spell releases a bunch of Eterano from the ground to damage Nearby Enemies, but This Version is notably stronger being able to destroy a whole town if Terra wished but he usually doesn't. This version also causes the ground to shake before the actual Eruptions and causes some of the Eterano to shoot off from the normal blast. * '''Ultimate Quake, Erupting Mt Hiro Combo: '''He first casts Ultimate Quake and then when his opponent is off guard he then unleashes Erupting Mt Hiro right on their exact location. * '''Earthen Body: he can literallly make his body one with the Earth using this to easily hide himself in the earth on the field to hide from his enemy for a possible Surprise Attack. Earth-Make - '''Terra's Molding Magic. He rarely uses this Magic but if put to the test he will use Dynamic Earth Magic very effectively often throwing his opponents off guard with a quick Dynamic spell. He is kinda unconventional in having his foot stomp or clapping his hands then having them touch the ground to use his Earth-Make spells often tricking his opponents since he will do the same for his regular Earth Magic. * '''Earth-Make Snake: by stomping his foot on the ground he creates a giant snake to attack his enemies with. The snakes height is usually the height of Terra if not a little bigger with the length usually being as long as a building. * Earth-Make Sword: '''While not well known for using a sword he will sometimes place his hands on the ground as part of it forms into a magnificent sword made out of different minerals. This sword durability is way greater then a normal swords. * '''Earth-Make Axe: truly one of His most devastating abilities is to form an axe made out of Earth and rock right out of thin air without any hand signal or sign. While this axe doesn't need anything to summon it forth it is still one of the most durable things in existence or even created from Earth-Make magic being able to cut through mountains and oddly enough Steel. Heavenly Body Magic - ''' a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Currently it is Unknown how much of a master that Terra is of Heavenly Body Magic but it is known that he is the one who taught Roji this Magic so it is inferred that he knows a lot about it. * '''True Heavenly Body Hassha: '''A magic spell so powerful it is said to be more destructive then Etherion. This what Terra truly calls his Ultimate spell. He first off moves his fingers which are pointed outward in a circle motion bring his left hand toward the ground, then he brings up both hands in a linear motion switching their positions. Then Several massive meteors come from the Sky to strike at his enemies exploding once they hit the ground. The Meteors can either hit multiple targets (Chaotic Hassha) or hit a single target for a massive explosion (Homing Hassha) This spell also seems to warp everything around it adding to its already massive destruction. As stated already this spell is Terra's ultimate spell meaning he only uses it under extremely specific circumstances, or when he loses him temper and goes ballistic. * '''Shooting Flare: '''This spell is similar to Roji's Shooting star upgraded in that it combines Roji's Solar Flare's ability to melt anything through the heat of the sun and His shooting star's ability to raise his speed, but unlike Roji it seems Terrra has full control of this spell and can use it whenever he wants. * '''Altairis: The user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As they prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The user then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. * Heavenly Shield: 'by placing Heavenly Energy around his body Terra is able to deflect or be unharmed most other spells. This shield can be used in conjuction with his Shooting Flare and Meteor. * '''True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema - '''The user bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The user then begins to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. * '''Heavenly Meteor Breath: '''The user breathes in air as Magic Circle appears in front of them. They then release a flow of magic into the circle. The circle then summons forth a massive meteor which destroys a ton of the area in its path. This spell while being similar to Sema is notably weaker but more easier to cast. This spell is one Terra created himself. * '''Heavenly Flare Breath: '''similar to how Heavenly Meteor Breath is cast the user breaths in the surrounding air, but unlike Heavenly Meteor breath Terra unleashes a solar flare from his Mouth. Breath type copy of roji's solar flare. 'Gravity Magic - 'As stated by Terra this Magic is his most powerful in terms of usefulness. His Gravity magic is strong enough to send most others onto the ground instantly unless they have been trained to stand within it like his fellow Members of the Wings of Magic. * '''Fall: '''by simply saying "Down" Terra can change the surrounding area's gravity to anything he wants although he usually changes it 10x Earth's normal gravity. The effective range of this spell varies depending on how much magic Terra puts into to it although on average it's about the size of a normal building. * '''Dual Blackhole: '''he rotates his arms 180 degrees and then claps his hands and separates them. This creates two black orbs on the side of him which he can throw at his opponents. These orbs seem to have their own gravitational pull to them sucking in everything around them as they get closer to the target. Once near the target they pull him from opposite ends tearing his body apart till he is slowly put inside both of them. These orbs can be destroyed with significant amount of Magic energy though. * '''Zero G: '''he raises his hand then swipes them downward causing all the area, upto a total area of 125 yards squared, with in a certain range to lose all of its gravity. * '''Gravity Switch: '''he literally switches his own gravity. he can lower or raise it as he wishes. 'Great Tree Arc - '''This a type of Lost Magic which allows the user to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the user. The user can mainly summon trees at his or her own will and produce trees for various purposes, mainly for battles. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree however they want, mainly roots and branches. Even the leaves are controlled by the user. Any tree that the user creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Magic also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. A unique property regarding this Magic is that the caster is able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. The caster can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruits, manipulating them to inflict further damage. In relation to this, the caster is able to harness all of the power stored within the earth itself. When altering the power source of a great mass of land, such as an island, the user can even drain its Magic Power. This Magic is not without its own set of consequences. Overusing this immense Magic would eventually cause the caster's body to transform into a giant tree. Currently Terra has not yet used this magic against anyone saying himself "This magic while extremely powerful is my last resort for times when even my Axe skills and strength can't get me through things although that's doubtful, the only part of this magic I'll ever use is the merging tree spell and even then i don't like hiding my presence so i doubt I'll use that often". * '''Tree Merge: An unnamed move in which Terra merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Many of his normal spells while Merged incredibly. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. * '''The Forest of the Abyss: '''a hidden spell that Terra has sworn to never use unless he is forced into a major corner or it is the only spell that will win against an opponent. Not much is really know about the spell besides its noteworthy aspect of needing so much Eterano that it seems to literally warp the air around Terra when being cast. Trivia * He seems to be the strongest Member of Harpy Wings Elite Team,but he is only second because of Asa, Although he could beat her. * He seems to destroy things to easily so All of Harpy Wing Guild Hall is greatly reinforced to accommodate is unnatural strength and speed.